User talk:St. J
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:St. J page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jeaniedave (Talk) 18:34, August 20, 2010 Reply No, everyone can edit. However, if the edit is of incorrect content, then I (or the other admins) have the right to undo it. Blaze fire 00:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ty for clearing that up!. However, i noticed the page was not updated since August. And if you look again, those edits that I have made to which you have undone are not incorrect. Infact, the old info (regarding items that comes from mystery gifts) conflicts with the page here http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Gift as well. (ive removed crafting collection, except thimble, as possible mystery gift collection.) and pillows do not come from mystery gift as well. look though the game settings and you will know. Yeah sorry about that. I just did check the game settings about that, heh... Blaze fire 00:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem! :) may i continue editing? my edits are based on what i found in the xml and cross referenced with the mystery gift page here to ensure nothing is incorrect. You don't need permission to continue editing. Just edit, I mean, as long as it makes the wiki better with the most up to date information ^^ Blaze fire 00:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) kk will be happy to help out :) St. J 00:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: confusion I reverted your changes to the Inn Collection because I have gotten a pillow from a mystery gift. Corielle 03:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) kk just to check, when was that? Because before i started editing the inn collection page, i noticed the last time it was edited was 18 August 2010, 2 months ago. As of today, 18 October 2010, the game xml does not say a single thing about getting pillows from mystery gifts. besides, the inn collection page totally conflicts with the Mystery Gift page (where it does not state that pillow is a possible item). 2 days ago. Unless the XML has been changed since then, it's still a mystery gift item. (P.S. When writing on other people's talk pages, please sign your posts using the "Signature" button) Corielle 03:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. If you do not mind checking the XML again, as i am doing right now, nowhere does it say you get pillow from a mystery gift. the only inn collection that comes from a mystery gift (the blue on to be exact) is the Linen and Coffeecups. St. J 03:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hm, maybe they did change it since then. My apologies, and I will revert my own edits. I didn't see anything about halloween while I was looking, boo :D Corielle 03:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) oh cool glad its clear now :) . looking out for halloween quest too but nada. ty for ur time!. St. J 03:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC)